


All Of You

by moonofmorrigan



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barduil - Freeform, Dom Thranduil (Tolkien), Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Short One Shot, Sub Bard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 18:47:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10859904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonofmorrigan/pseuds/moonofmorrigan
Summary: A short one-shot that has no point other than Thranduil wanting to bed his partner Bard.





	All Of You

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This story is a work of fanfiction for The Hobbit, and is not endorsed by Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc., Middle-earth Enterprises or New Line Cinema. No copyright infringement, offense, or solicitation is intended. This story has been written for entertainment value only. No profit is being made from this writing.
> 
>  
> 
> Author’s Note: Thanks to sweetfairy1 on tumblr for helping me name this! Naming and summaries are my downfalls. Plus this is practice for bigger and better things, since I haven’t written an explicit M/M in years. ┐_┐ I kind of just threw this together in a couple of hours, and on very little sleep. Please forgive all grammatical, spelling, weird word choices, or otherwise terrible mistakes. Have fun reading it (I hope)! I had fun writing it!

**_ All Of You _ **

**_By MoonofMorrigan_ **

 

"So, you want to leave me in the morning, do you?" Thranduil queried with narrowed eyes at Bard.

Bard was turned away, laying on his side. "I never said that. You know I have to." He sighed and moved to sit up.

"Fine, but let me remind you what you'll be leaving..."

Bard turned around to protest again that it was useless, he had to, but was stopped dead when he seen the elf standing on the opposite side of the bed loosening the tie to his robe. His breath caught a second later when it opened to reveal pure naked, still partially wet flesh from the bath Thranduil had just got out of. As Thranduil lifted his fingertips up to slip the sides of it off, Bard was already looking the skin over thoroughly noting it's almost flawless detail and the already fully hard, aching member between Thranduil's legs. Bard scooted over to the side of the bed Thranduil was standing at. He reached a hand out to touch the skin, only to find Thranduil grasping his hand one moment, then climbing on the bed, giving him a gentle shove down back to the mattress below and straddling him the next. He never let go of the hand, but brought it up to his lips taking two of Bard's fingers into his mouth, kissing them softly, then taking one digit into his mouth sucking and licking it before releasing it, and leaning down to kiss Bard's lips.

 

Bard could feel the elf-king's tongue prodding, not asking, but demanding entry which Bard submitted to tasting the elderberry wine on the king's tongue a moment later. Bard let him have the full pleasure of exploring his mouth for a moment before he entwined his tongue about the elf's,  and was granted the pleasure of the blond's lower lip.

 

While they took turns in this play, Thranduil busied himself with making short work of the robe Bard himself wore, and slipping the leggings he had on down, helping Bard kick them off when they reached his ankles.  Thranduil gave Bard one last searing kiss before he began to move to his neck, and up, kissing and nipping at the skin along the way. He took the lobe of Bard's ear in his mouth, sucking on it before releasing it, and saying into the shell of his ear, "I'm going to have my full pleasure of you, and make you beg me to do it. You'll never want to leave again."

 

"I don't want to leave even now!" Bard managed then gasped when he felt Thranduil slide his hand quickly down his torso, and wrapping his hand around his sex. He rubbed the head of it in a circular motion with his thumb then began to pump him, slowly, rubbing the tip with his thumb after every couple of thrusts, making his cock come to its full length and girth. As he did this his lips were working at Bard's neck and collarbone, and he felt Thranduil nip and suck just at the join of his neck... Bard knew he was marked. The idea made him grab Thranduil's buttocks and buck upwards against him. The action made Thranduil gasp and moan and stop his wonderful but torturous attentions to his cock.

 

At this Thranduil came up to claim his mouth once more, released his member, then moved lower to his chest as he maneuvered his legs in between Bard's. Both let out a throaty groan when they felt their cocks brush against the other for a brief moment. It was both achingly painful, but so good at once.  Bard entangled his fingers in Thranduil's hair when he trailed his hot mouth down to an already hardened nipple and brought it into his mouth with his tongue. Bard felt his hips buck up again when Thranduil began to roll it around his tongue as he sucked on it. The elf-king thrust back at this, and released the pap for as they began to move their hips against one another.

 

"NO! Not yet!" Thranduil cried out after a couple of minutes of this, and grabbed Bard's hips to stop the wonderful friction it was causing. Bard wasn't sure what he meant at first until he seen how hard Thranduil was panting, and realized he was close to the brink of release.

 

Bard groaned in frustration, "Gods! Do something!" then leaned his head back, arching into the mouth as Thranduil claimed his other nipple, keeping a firm hold on the dark-haired man's hips to keep him from moving. He felt Thranduil smirk against his skin. Wordlessly, he went lower kissing, licking. Finally, just above his abdomen, he released his hips and began to massage Bard's inner thighs with his fingertips, and then his whole hands. Bard closed his eyes for a moment then peered down at his golden haired lover, who was busying himself with laying lazy kisses on Bard's belly.

 

All at once Thranduil pulled himself up, and got off the bed, and walked over to Bard's discarded robe. Dazed, Bard asked, "What're you doing?"

 

He received his answer a moment later when he seen Thranduil pull the silk belt from its loops. His eyes widened, as Thranduil crawled back on the bed, a predatory look on his face.

 

"I want you to feel everything. To be helpless against the onslaught I will bring upon you." Then took Bard's wrists in his hands, pin them above his head and tie them together with a solid knot. It was firm enough to keep them there, but not so tight that it was painful and cut off circulation.  He tied the other end off to the bed. "Keep them there, or I'll tie up your legs too."

 

The words and actions sent a wave of both trepidation and excitement through Bard. He settled himself into the sheets beneath him even though the surges of arousal coursing through him made him want to writhe in frustration at being bound, then seeing the beautiful, taut body of his lover lower itself ontop of him again, hair cascading about him and trailing in his wake down his chest and body. The still slightly wet strands were cold, but shockingly pleasant against his skin. He felt his hands strain against the bonds, wanting to feel the silky strands and the soft skin he was feeling brush and rub against his own - something Thranduil was making a deliberate exhibition of.

Thranduil pulled up at once, arching his neck back, making the hair fling backwards and come to rest in its usual waterfall of white gold. He peered down at Bard, smirked again, then bent down between his legs, kissing and licking at his balls, before taking one sac into his mouth with a suckle. The sensation forced Bard to cry out, strain against the tie at his wrists.

 

Thranduil finally took his weeping member in hand, trailed the tip of his tongue along the vein on the underside, before coming to the head, and simply kissed the salty liquid that had already started to leak out.

 

Bard looked down at his lover again just before Thranduil took his sex into his mouth as far deeply as he could then move back to the head again, licking the tip with his tongue. Bard watched entranced and with ever growing aching, wonderful bliss surging through him as his cock moved in and out between the perfect red lips of his elven lover. He closed his eyes when he finally felt the surges became heat, and the pleasure had him almost at the peak when the hot mouth left the source of the building pleasure. His eyes shot open, and he let out a protest as he watched Thranduil desperately grasp at the stand to his right, opening a drawer and extracting a vial of oil.

 

"You're not an elf; but a devil." Bard said chuckling in frustration at being left just the tip of the edge but not being allowed to go over it and sail.

 

Thranduil returned his laughter, and bent down as he fingered the vial open and slicked his hand. "I told you, I'm going to make you beg."

 

"I already did a while ago. What more do you want?"

Thranduil kissed him deeply and leisurely before answering in the shell of his ear, "All of you." He laid a warm kiss on his cheek.

 

"Then take it... please just take it!" Bard strained out as Thranduil slick hand had found its way to his entrance and brushed his fingertips along it, then cupped his balls.  At hearing this he, began to probe it with one slick finger, then added another stretching and moving in and out. He stopped for a moment as he added more oil to his hand and worked a third digit in and moved his hand deeper than before inside him, finally hitting the secret core of pleasure within. "Gods! You want me to beg... so, I am take me!" Bard said in a husky voice.

Thranduil gave him a pleased smile at this, and withdrew his hand and slicked his own member then positioned the head at Bard's entrance. Slowly, he slid in, watching Bard's face for any undue pain or discomfort. He did a quick practice thrust which caused Bard's head to roll back against the pillows as he hit his point. Knowing he was well lubricated at this, he buried himself as deep as he could within the man beneath him, and began a slow, deep pace that felt like insane, wonderful torture.

 

"Thranduil..." he whispered, again straining against the silk tie at his wrists, wanting to touch himself if Thranduil refused to.

Thranduil gave him a ghost of smile, a knowing look in his eyes, "Not yet. Not yet. Remember, you said I could have it all. That includes this…" He reached up with one hand from where he was holding Bard's hips in place, and stroked his member for only one pass then went back to his restraint on Bard's hips. The sensation shot through Bard like electric, and he found himself arching even as Thranduil stroked against his core again.

 

Thranduil licked his lips at seeing this and Bard felt him begin to pick up the pace, and finally with a low, throaty moan Thranduil began to crash into him, taking hold of his member and stroking it in time with his powerful and wild thrusts. Bard arched as he began to ride on the wave again this time even more powerful than the last as he felt Thranduil stroke his erection, while plundering his body with his own need. The world was falling away and all sounds of the world were beginning to fall silent, and he felt himself release with a strained cry, hot liquid squirting out unto his belly, even as he heard Thranduil cry out as well when he felt him tighten around him.

 

They rode out their orgasms until finally it was no more. Thranduil caught himself on his forearms to keep from collapsing on the body below him. He leaned his forehead against Bard's before laying a soft kiss on his panting mouth, and rolled off of him. He sat up and released the silk tie at Bard's wrists. He settled down on the sheets next to Bard, his breath still coming heavy, and he took one of Bard's hands in his, laid a kiss on the knuckles then let their entwined fingers fall to their side.

 

"Are you still thinking of leaving?"

 

Bard sighed and looked over at Thranduil who was peering back with raised eyebrows.

"I have to. If I don't leave tomorrow to get supplies we'll starve to death on our own honeymoon. Love play can't nourish our bodies completely."

"Fine. But just remember, I expect you to be ready to be pillaged again once you return." Thranduil said, his breathing calm now and a teasing grin on his face.

Bard laughed at this and rolled over and positioned himself partially on top of Thranduil. "Not if I pillage you first."

He met the elf's lips and open arms with loving heat.

 

~End~


End file.
